The Demons of Elena Lincoln
by Carriej56
Summary: A one shot of one of the ways Elena's demons could just catch up with her! The character belongs to EL James. The story is mine!


I sat back hidden in the corner as Mrs Lincoln walked in, no need for her to see me just yet...  
The stupid bitch doesn't turn on lights when she enters the room, who does that? Oh, of course, she lights up her Hollywood style mirror to illuminate herself, freak that she is!  
She pulled a chair out and sat her old saggy, well surgically tightened if we are being accurate, which I'm not, derrière down and admired herself in the mirror.  
"You look fabulous today darling, the epitome of beauty and grace. No man in his right mind can resist you."  
Seriously? She's shitting me now! I mean for the love of god! I have to shove my entire sleeve into my mouth to stop the bubbles of laughter that threaten to rip out of me like a hyena!  
She's not fucking stopping either, she's dabbing shit all over her face, well that sure as fuck ain't gonna cover up your hideousness bitch, it seeps from your pores like fucking poison!  
"This new cream is working wonders, I'll need to get more of this ordered!"  
Stupid old bitch is talking to herself! She's not just talking to herself, but she's looking in the mirror almost reading her own expressions as she does it... She's seriously lost it this time!  
I mean, she's a fucking neurotic, egotistical, vain, sadistic pedophile! Add to that her insanity...she's unstable! I need to put a stop to this and her now!  
I step out from the shadowed corner I'd been lurking in, I stand right behind her, I could end her now and she wouldn't even notice! I wait and wait, she's never going to notice me! I'm gonna have to say something to attract her attention off herself.  
"Hello Elena."  
"What the hell? How did you get in here? What do you want?" Ooooh! Got you flustered eh?  
"I wanted a word, with you, privately." I stare at her via her reflection.  
"You could have called, I'd have seen you, there is no need to ambush me!" Her cheeks have gone red and her eyes are blazing with fury. She whips her chair round to stare at me.  
"Oh but Elena, I think we both know there is." I keep my voice level and cool, I really wanna jump up and slap the hell out of her but I've got all day...  
"What exactly are you implying by that, darling?" Her serpent eyes glare at me, her tone biting and I could swear her tongue just appeared hissing at me.  
"You really think I'd meet you on your terms? Where you could have your cameras set up, and the room bugged. Do I look stupid? Oh and yes this room has been cleared, there is no surveillance in here." Take that bitch! She looks angry, then aims for put out.  
"Do you think I'd do that to you darling?" She reaches for my arm, stroking it as she tries to warp my mind to her way of thinking. "You are one of my closest friends, I'd never..."  
"Save it Elena, I'm not buying the horse shit your shovelling!" Her eyes practically bug out of her head. "Have you worked out why I'm here yet?" I'll give her some credit for having the decency to look away as she nods, albeit slightly, but she nods.  
"I suppose I've been waiting for this day for a long time." She looks almost pleased. I want to wipe that smile off her face, I yank her hand from my arm.  
"Don't touch me!" I hiss.  
She looks momentarily stunned then her eyebrows try to knit together in confusion.  
"You want to talk, so talk." She bites.  
"No, I want you to talk, I want every, little, possible detail of what transpired between you and Christian." She throws her head back and laughs.  
"Why? All you need to know darling is that it was consensual. Other than that I'm not saying a word." She turns her back to me. Oh what a mistake to make! I step up close behind her and prod her gently in the back.  
"Oh I think you will tell me whatever I want to know, don't you Mrs Lincoln?" Her skin has taken on its more natural pallor, you know shades of grey, somewhere between death and evil probably a mix of both! Her lips even have thinned and cracked, oh oops, that's just the hags old age showing!  
"You can't come in here and threaten me!" Her eyes have a calmness about them, a cold hardness with just a tiny flicker of terror.  
"But you can sexually assault a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY? In what world is that okay? You are sick twisted and depraved" her eyes narrow at me her tongue ready to lash back at me but I'm not finished yet, stick this in your pipe and smoke it "old woman!" She actually gasped, horror written all over her plastic face, well I assume she's attempting a grimace, it's hard to tell with all the Botox she's injected in there, her face is almost fucking frozen!  
"I never touched him till he was sixteen! I swear!" Her eyes catch mine in the mirror.  
"You lying whore! He was fifteen, you know it and I know it." I push a bit harder into her spine, her breathing increases, the sick bitch is getting a thrill out of this!  
"He was sixteen!" Her stance becomes more rigid, her shoulders square up, she's trying to take a dominant stance. Mistake number two bitch.  
"He was fifteen and you made him your submissive!" Her eyebrows twitch, I presume they should have nearly shot off her head. "What, you think I don't understand BDSM? Poor delusional Elena, I could show you things you couldn't even imagine, the most exhilarating pleasure that can last for hours or the most physically intense pain that can send you to the brink of insanity only to teeter there on the edge where with one little tap I could send you either way." My eyes glaze over as I take my dominant stance over her, I see her physically shrink beneath me, most submissives do.  
"I, uh, you, eh..."  
"Cat got your tongue?" I spin her round to face me. Her mouth does an awful fish impersonation, her jowels flapping in the breeze, her neck suffering from the tremors cascading down from her face.  
"What do you want?"  
"When did you abuse and molest Christian for the first time sexually, how old was he?" Her face pales and she looks at the floor.  
"Fifteen" she mumbles under her breath.  
"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Fury lights her face, or it could be the fiery pits of hell, I'm undecided.  
"FIFTEEN! Okay?! I'm not proud of it, in fact I'm ashamed..." I cut her off, I'm not done with the questions.  
"How many more were there? Elliott? Carrick? Where did you start, where does it end?" My nails are now firmly entrenched in my right palm, my knuckles are white...  
"I never touched Carrick!" She shouts vehemently.  
"Too old for you eh? But Elliott, you touched him too didn't you?" I spit  
"Fine, once, I touched him once. It was a one night thing. He wasn't into..." TM FUCKING I!  
"HOW MANY MORE UNDERAGE BOYS HAVE YOU MOLESTED ELENA?" I can't control my fury anymore, she's lucky my right hook is restrained.  
"None!"  
"Don't you fucking dare lie to me! I know that there have been more! You've already admitted two Elena, why not get them all off your chest?"  
"I've only ever had consensual relationships"  
"Okay then, how many consensual relationships have you had with under sixteens?"  
"None!"  
"How many?" Answer the fucking question!  
"None!" Seriously? I'll try again  
"How many?"  
"None!" She is getting frustrated at me, her little frail old body is shaking  
"How many?" I ask forcefully  
"I said none!" She answers just as forcefully, I mean is she playing the part or is she really that stupid?  
"You admitted two, bitch, how many more?" I yell in her face.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" She jumps back startled by her own revelation. I smirk in triumph.  
"Oh Elena, you know your going to pay, don't you?" I laugh at her terrified expression.  
"Please don't hurt me!" I look at her like the piece of shit she truly is.  
"I wouldn't waste my time! You are going to walk into the nearest police station and admit that you are a pedophile and a danger to society, then you will take the punishment that the law sees fit to give you. If you don't, I have this whole conversation recorded from every angle and will hand it in and I will ruin you Elena, in every way possible."  
"You don't have the bottle, little goody goody, married with children, you couldn't ruin me if you tried!"  
"Is that a dare Elena? I don't back down from a dare."  
"I molested your children, all three of them, under your nose, in your bed and you can't do a thing about it."  
"Thank you." Her face attempts to contort in confusion.  
"What?" Oh look, she seems to have a slight handle on what her face does because that's a definite grimace!  
"Thank you for your admission, it'll make a great sound bite, won't it?" I look over to the corner I'd been hiding in at my magnificent son.  
"It will get her put away for a long time mom." I see Elena's eyes whipping back and forth between me and my boy, her head snaps round so fast I think her old brittle bones might just break, you know, if there's any justice in the world.  
"Remember what I said Elena, you can do this the easy way or the hard way, the ball is in your court." She smashes her fists onto her counter, expensive bottles of 'miracle' potion and 'youth' goo go flying, rejuvenating the walls and floors.  
"Like I have a choice now." Her anger is palpable. I round on her,  
"You. Have. ALWAYS. Had. A. Choice!" My eyes flare and I'm ready to unleash my fists of fury. She scrambles up from her chair and runs towards me.  
Her foot lands with a splat in some 'youth' goo, her body flies backwards, her neck crunches under the weight of her evil scheming brain and her head makes direct contact with her countertop. Blood splatters round the room as I push Christian out of the back exit. The bloodied scream gurgles out of her throat and bounces around the room. I hurry over my doctoring instincts taking over. I pull out my cell and call 911. I begin CPR, I don't want the bitch to die and escape justice but its not looking likely that she'll survive given the blood loss.  
"Tell me how many Elena!"  
"No!"  
"Your life is in my hands, I can take it you know, so tell me, HOW MANY?" I growl  
"You'll never know..." She cries out then goes limp and moans in obvious agony. I see she has picked up a shard of splintered 'potion' bottle and stabbed it into her chest. Stupid bitch! I can't even find the tiniest glimmer of sympathy for her, she's going to have a long slow excruciating death that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, oh wait I would!  
"You never cross a mother you sick, twisted, old, pedophile bitch!"  
I walk away to await the EMT's, I can't bear the stench of the fiery pits of hell any longer!

**A/N: This ones for you Vip aka spookymehta! A challenge to write the demise of Elena Lincoln, and oh boy was it fun! **

**Carrie x**


End file.
